This spray carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced in my nursery at Le Pradet, France by my crossing of two plants, hereinafter identified, selected from a field of various carnation varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from those produced by the said crossing because of the unusual flower coloration on a plant having moderately abundant foliage, favorable growth characteristics and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. After isolation of the selected plant, vegetative propagation was made by cuttings. The said propagation was made at our laboratory located in Le Pradet (France). Under my direction, propagation was done by means of cuttings. The initial success of the propagation continued through several successive generations which proved that the new variety retained all of the distinguished characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.